Adrenaline
by Jejevan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 (Secretly a Wild Bunny) UPDATE! "Jika kau mencintai dua pria, maka pilihlah yang kedua, karena jika kau sungguh-sungguh dengan cinta pertama mu, kau tak akan jatuh pada cinta kedua mu." YunJae / Genderswitch / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside.
1. Chapter Prolog

**Adrenaline**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (27 tahun). **Pelaku dibalik kesuksesan Jung Corporation, sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang menaungi banyak _tittle_ media cetak, elektronik dan _brand_ ternama. Pemilik wajah tampan yang jarang menunjukan ekspresi itu sangat disegani karena statusnya sebagai Presdir. Sifatnya terkenal angkuh, arogan dan apatis, namun jenius disaat yang bersamaan. Dia seorang predator yang tak dapat di taklukan siapapun, kecuali…

**Kim Jaejoong (23 tahun). **Seorang staff cantik yang secara tiba-tiba dipinta langsung oleh Presdir Jung Corporation untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Kekasih resmi Shim Changmin sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Gadis manis yang kerap berpakaian sopan dan tidak menyukai_skin-skip. _Namun, segalanya berubah sejak…

**Shim Changmin (22 tahun). **Staff dibagian pemasaran. Pria yang baik dan sangat menghargai kekasihnya. Semua orang menyebut Changmin si 'Lucky Man' karena mampu mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Cintanya kepada Jaejoong tak pernah berubah, namun...

**Other Cast :**

**Park Yoochun (27 tahun). **Teman baik Jung Yunho sejak duduk dibangku Senior High School. Menjadi sosok kepercayaan Yunho dan satu-satunya orang yang berani menoyor kepala Presdir muda itu. Posisinya sebagai sekertaris telah digantikan secara sepihak. Dia mendapat posisi yang lebih baik sekarang, namun harus berjauhan dengan wanita yang disukainya.

**Kim Junsu (24 tahun). **Seorang make-up artist yang dipercaya oleh Presdir muda Jung Corp dalam setiap penampilannya. Mudah bergaul dan polos. Suatu kebahagiaan jika seorang yang dicintainya dapat membalas cintanya. Akankah...

**Tiffany Hwang (24 tahun). **Rekan kerja sekaligus senior Jaejoong dibagian editing. Sosok ceria yang tak pernah keberatan menjadi penampung semua cerita gadis cantik itu. Namun, sesuatu merubahnya sejak...

**Pairing :** YunJae, slight MinJae, (the other couple still hidden).

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship.

**Rating :** Rate-M.

**Author :** Jejevan.

**Warning :** Genderswitch, Genderbender, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD, no bash, no flame, **NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is **MINE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>a YunJae fanfiction presented by © Jejevan<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<strong>_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

"Bunga ini untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku."

"Terimakasih, Changminnie."

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Nado."

.

.

"Yoochun-ahh, mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi sekertaris ku."

.

.

Bibir hatinya yang menggairahkan itu membentuk seringai misterius. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan seseorang yang baru sekali ia jumpai. Aura dan kecantikan wanita itu sungguh memikat. Memperdaya mata musang Yunho yang biasanya enggan untuk menerima keindahan dalam bentuk apapun.

_She's more beautiful than the sun._

.

.

"Humm…" Tiffany menumpukan kedua sikunya pada permukaan meja dan menangkup pipinya sembari bergumam tidak jelas, "Pria yang bisa membuat wajah seorang wanita polos seperti Jaejoongie sampai memucat pasti bukan pria sembarangan."

.

.

_What is this feeling? _

_Am I the only one who doesn't know? _

_You've been hiding your black hole, a new world greets me. _

_This is my heart's joke, an illusion called Cupid. _

_There's no such thing as forever but your eyes are shaking me up_

_You're already in my radius, my eyes are already a pair of binoculars. _

_Other guys are outside my vision, only you are growing bigger. _

_Just like Newton's apple, the secret to the theory of relativity. _

_You pull me in more and more, the world around you is swaying_

.

.

"Jika kau mencintai dua pria, maka pilihlah yang kedua, karena jika kau sungguh-sungguh dengan cinta pertama mu, kau tak akan jatuh pada cinta kedua mu."

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoongie."

"..."

**Keep or Delete?**

**How do you think, guys?**

**Review please :D**

**Annyeong~ aku kembali dengan FF Genderswitch ^^ haha... Entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini lagi addict banget baca FF GS ^^ Jadi nafsu(?) buat GS lagi deh haha... Ini masih prolog jadinya pendek banget :3 Sebenarnya aku lebih prefer post ini di Wordpress ku, dan nyaranin my lovely readerdeul untuk baca disana juga. Soalnya di Wordpress bonus foto-foto uri Jaejoongie yang sudah jadi Jaejoongie Eonnie(?) XD Jadi lebih mudah untuk membayangkannya kecantikan uri Jaejoongie Eonnie(?) kali ya hehe...**

**Oh... iya, untuk yang bertanya mengenai FF GS ku lainnya yang berjudul Oh, My Sunbae! kenapa sudah tidak ada lagi di FF list ku. Humm... FF itu sudah aku hapus disini dan secepatnya akan aku repost di Wordpress ku :) ternyata banyak sekali reader yang menanyakan Oh, My Sunbae! ^^ Jeongmal gomawoyeo~ #hug**

**Note : Kalimat ini "Jika kau mencintai dua pria, maka pilihlah yang kedua, karena jika kau sungguh-sungguh dengan cinta pertama mu, kau tak akan jatuh pada cinta kedua mu." adalah quotes milik Johnny Deep yang aku terjemahkan :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wordpress : yunjaejejevan . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya) ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 (Cupid's Arrow)

**Adrenaline**

**Main Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Shim Changmin.

**Other Cast :** Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tiffany Hwang & other.

**Pairing :** YunJae, slight MinJae, (the other couples still hidden).

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship.

**Rating :** Rate-M.

**Author :** Jejevan.

**Warning :** Genderswitch, Genderbender, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD, no bash, no flame, **NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is **MINE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>a YunJae fanfiction presented by © Jejevan<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<strong>_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(Cupid's Arrow)**

**Jung Corporation**

**07.48 KST**

"_Yeoboseyeo_, Changminnie? ya, aku sudah sampai di kantor. _Gwaenchanayeo,_ kita bertemu di kantin pada jam istirahat,_ ne?_ Aku sudah membuat _yangnyeom tongdak_ kesukaan mu. _Arraseo, _sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong segera mematikan panggilan telponnya setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan sang kekasih berakhir. Menaruh alat komunikasi tersebut kedalam _satchel bag pink_–nya yang tersampir dibahu kirinya.

Seulas senyum nampak terpantri di paras jelita wanita bermata bulat itu selepas Changmin mengungkapkan kata cinta di setiap akhir obrolan mereka—via telpon. Jaejoong tak membalas, dia hanya terkikik manis seraya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya—kebiasaan gadis bermarga Kim itu jika sedang merona.

Changmin berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba saja mobilnya mogok dan tidak bisa menjemput kekasih cantiknya untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama seperti biasa. Dia masih terjebak di jalan. Jaejoong merasa khawatir, tapi Changmin berhasil meyakinkan gadis cantik itu jika dia bisa mengatasinya.

Pria tinggi penyuka segala jenis lauk pauk itu menyarankan Jaejoong untuk berangkat lebih dulu dengan sebuah _taxi_ yang telah dipesannya. Enggan pula membiarkan sang wanita menunggu _bus_ terlalu lama. Changmin hanya tak ingin kesalahan teknis ini sampai berdampak kepada kekasihnya. Cukup dirinya saja yang nanti akan mendapat omelan dari atasan karena datang terlambat.

Ditengah situasi yang tak berpihak padanya, Changmin masih mementingkan kekasihnya. Pria yang baik, _aniya? _Itulah Shim Changmin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tap… tap… tap…<strong>_

Derap langkah kaki berbalut pantofel kulit kualitas tinggi itu berasal dari seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang memasuki sebuah lift. Dua orang pengawal setianya nampak mengekori sang Presdir muda berwajah tampan yang sangat dikagumi sekaligus disegani. Salah satu pengawal menekan tombol angka 26, dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift dengan desain klasik itu pun perlahan menutup.

"_Chakkaman_!"

Pekikan suara wanita terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu hak tinggi—mengganjal pintu lift yang hampir tertutup hingga terbuka kembali. Menampakan seorang wanita berkemeja magenta dengan motif hati memasuki ruang persegi sempit itu dengan nafas tersengal.

Yunho melirik sekilas wanita bersurai _almond_ yang sepertinya belum menyadari akan keberadaannya. Terus menatap datar sampai akhirnya perempuan itu mengangkat kepala. Mata bulatnya belum menyorot kearah Yunho, masih menatap bingung dua pengawal yang berdiri selangkah di depannya. Kening si wanita mengernyit. Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ natural sedikit membentuk _pouty. _Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita berkulit putih itu, pikir Yunho.

Penampilannya cukup langka di mata Yunho. Kemeja lengan panjang yang cukup longgar berpadu dengan rok span hitam di bawah lutut. Matanya jarang sekali menemukan wanita berpakaian sedikit layak disekitarnya. Yunho biasa disuguhkan oleh belahan dada, bokong sintal dan paha mulus menggoda.

Memandang kembali kearah wanita tersebut dan memprediksi bila tubuh berlekuk itu pasti sangat seksi apabila mengenakan kemeja ketat dengan tiga kancing dibuka dan _miniskirt_ 20 cm diatas lutut.

Alis Yunho sedikit terangkat saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Wanita pemilik mata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya dan merubah kerucut dibibirnya membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil. Yunho tersenyum samar mendapati keterkejutan yang lucu itu.

"S–selamat pagi, Presdir Jung." Ucapnya terbata sembari membungkuk hormat. Ia tak menyangka akan satu lift bersama pria dengan jabatan tertinggi di gedung ini.

Yunho tak menjawab. Dia hanya berdehem singkat dan memutuskan tatapan mereka. Wanita yang tak lain merupakan karyawannya itu kembali menunduk dan tak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika wanita itu tengah gugup. Terlihat jelas dari gelagatnya.

Tanpa si wanita sadari Yunho kembali memperhatikannya. Bahkan, Yunho sempat melihat bibir _pinkish_ wanita itu yang mencebil sebelum dia memalingkan mukanya. Mungkin sebal karena Presdir muda itu tak menjawab sapaannya. Wanita yang Yunho klaim memiliki kecantikan setara dengan dewi Aphrodite itu segera keluar dari lift setelah berpamitan kepada sang atasan.

Lantai 7?

Ahh, wanita itu karyawan di bagian _editing_ rupanya.

Yunho segera merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya, lantas berbicara kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yoochun-ahh, mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi sekertaris ku."

"…"

"Jangan membantah! Akan ku jelaskan nanti."

"…"

"Dan perintahkan wanita bermata bulat di bagian _editing_ itu untuk ke ruangan ku sekarang!" Yunho mematikan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak tanpa mempedulikan protes keras lawan bicaranya.

Bibir hati yang menggairahkan itu membentuk seringai misterius. Baru kali ini Yunho merasa begitu tertarik dengan seseorang yang baru sekali ia jumpai. Aura dan kecantikan wanita itu sungguh memikat. Memperdaya mata musang Yunho yang biasanya enggan untuk menerima keindahan dalam bentuk apapun.

_She's more beautiful than the sun._

* * *

><p><em>What is this feeling?<em>

_Am I the only one who doesn't know?_

_This is my heart's joke, an illusion called Cupid._

_There's no such thing as forever but your eyes are shaking me up._

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th ****Floor**

**Editing Room Staff**

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoongie." Sapa _yeoja _cantik pada rekan kerjanya—yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan—sambil mengoleskan _lipstick_ merah keatas permukaan bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tiffany." Jaejoong menyahut dan membalas senyum menawan wanita pemilik _eyes smile_ itu. Mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di balik meja kerjanya yang di dominasi oleh warna merah jambu dan pernak-pernik Hello Kitty.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tiffany memutar bagian bawah _lipstick_ merahnya, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat, menaruh pewarna bibir modern tersebut kedalam kotak _make up_ nya dan memandang Jaejoong intens.

Gadis cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Benarkah?"

"Yap."

Jaejoong tersenyum menyadari tatapan penuh keingintahuan itu, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Mungkin karena tadi aku satu lift dengan—" sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"_Nugu? Nugu?_ Kau satu lift dengan siapa, Jaejoongie?" Tiffany mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong terkikik jahil, "Dengan… Changminnie."

Tiffany mendesis kecewa,_ "Mwoya?_ Satu lift dengan kekasih mu yang rakus itu apa spesialnya hingga membuat wajahmu memucat, jika sebaliknya aku tak heran." Ujarnya merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

Kening wanita berwajah boneka itu berkerut, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran mendengar kalimat ambigu Tiffany.

"_Nevermind_! Hehe… ayolah Jaejoongie, ceritakan padaku! Kau satu lift dengan siapa?" mohon Tiffany mendorong kursi berodanya mendekati meja Jaejoong yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Tebak saja."

"Humm…" Tiffany menumpukan kedua sikunya pada permukaan meja dan menangkup pipinya sembari bergumam tidak jelas, "Pria yang bisa membuat wajah seorang wanita polos seperti Jaejoongie sampai memucat pasti bukan pria sembarangan."

"Wajahku tak pucat, Fany-ahh."

"Pssttt… aku sedang berpikir,"

Jaejoong hanya mendesis dan membiarkan rekan kerjanya itu berkelana dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang Nichkhun _Oppa_!"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aish, apa isi kepalamu hanya ada _namja_ itu."

"Memang benar hehehe…"

"Dasar!"

"Jadi siapa, Jaejoongie? Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir, ini pasti karena nasi goreng Ibu ku yang terlalu asin." Tiffany mendengus.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan nasi goreng Ibu mu, Fany-ahh? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karna bisa merasakan masakan beliau setiap hari." Tegur _yeoja_ cantik itu mengingat Ibunya yang berada jauh darinya.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong menetap di Gongju, Chungcheongnam-do, sedangkan dirinya tinggal disebuah rumah mungil di daerah Myeong-dong, Seoul.

Tiffany hanya tersenyum malu dan membentuk _'peace sign'_ dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Kau belum berhasil. _Jja,_ coba tebak lagi." Imbuh Jaejoong merasa lucu dengan sifat penasaran Tiffany yang selalu berlebihan.

Gadis berponi itu kembali hening dan menunjukan mimik serius. Benar-benar memikirkan sosok misterius yang telah berhasil membuat wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi seputih bunga lily.

Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak terlalu responsif kepada pria, bahkan cenderung acuh. _Well,_ sosok itu pasti seseorang yang cukup disegani di dalam gedung ini, dan orang yang memiliki kriteria itu hanyalah…

"Uhmm… Jaejoongie, sebenarnya ada satu nama yang terus berputar di kepala ku, tapi aku meragukannya."

"_Nuguya_? Katakan saja._"_

"Seseorang yang satu lift dengan mu… apakah Presdir Jung?"

Bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis, "Untuk mu." Menyodorkan sebuah permen rasa vanila yang selalu tersedia di dalam tasnya.

"_Mwoya_? Jadi benar?!" Tiffany mengambil permen yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong dengan pergerakan kaku, nampak masih sangat terkejut.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Presdir Jung sudah memiliki lift pribadi, bahkan ukiran pada ke empat sisinya terbuat dari _pure gold_, bagaimana mungkin ia naik lift untuk karyawan biasa."

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin membuka bibirnya tapi suara berat seorang pria telah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ku dengar lift Presdir Jung sedang di renovasi, tidak mungkin dia naik helikopter hanya untuk menjangkau ruangannya yang berada di lantai 26."

Jaejoong dan Tiffany mengangkat kepala mereka dan mendapati seorang _namja_ manis sudah berdiri disana.

"_Why not? He's so damn rich_." Balas Tiffany.

Choi Minho berdecak, "Hey, _ladies_! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bergosip, mulailah bekerja agar lemari kalian penuh dengan pakaian _branded_ baru akhir bulan ini." Menyindir halus dua rekan kerjanya yang—menurut Minho—tengah asik bergosip ria. Membawa serta perumpamaan yang mutlak membuat dua gadis cantik itu bungkam.

Ayolah! Apalagi yang dua wanita lakukan jika sudah terlibat dalam sebuah perbincangan. Pasti bergosip.

Minho terkekeh melihat wajah-wajah cantik itu memberengut. "Baiklah, baiklah, jangan tunjukan wajah itu padaku. Sekarang mulai lah bekerja."

Minho mendorong kursi beroda Tiffany kembali ke asal dan mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali ke meja kerjanya yang berada di dekat pintu. Lantas mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, sebagai _staff_ paling senior Minho hanya memastikan jika keadaan sudah kondusif untuk bekerja. Ia memegang tanggung jawab lebih besar di dalam ruang ini.

"Pssttt… Jaejoongie, jadi benar Presdir Jung yang telah berhasil membuat wajahmu sampai memucat?"

Jaejoong mendelik, "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan, Fany-ahh!"

"Huft… sekarang pipi mu terlihat merona. Jangan-jangan kau berniat selingkuh di belakang pacar mu yang tidak pernah kenyang itu ya, Jaejoongie?" gurau Tiffany.

"_Mwoya_? Kalau pun wajah ku pucat, itu sangat wajar, Fany-ahh. Dia pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Tapi, dia sangat tampan 'kan?"

Jaejoong melemparkan _deathglare_ mematikannya membuat Tiffany terbahak. Wajah manis rekan kerjanya itu tidak berbakat sekali menirukan wajah sadis para pemeran antagonis dalam drama favoritnya.

Jaejoong tipikal _innocent_. Idaman pria Korea kebanyakan, menjadikan Tiffany korban para pemuja Jaejoong yang memohon bantuannya untuk lebih dekat dengan teman satu bagiannya itu.

Shim Changmin, _you lucky bastard_!

* * *

><p>Ku kerucutkan bibir ku sambil memandang tajam kearah Tiffany. Dia itu hobi sekali mengolok ku hingga aku merasa kesal dan sukses menimbulkan kerutan kasat mata di area wajah ku pada usia yang baru memasuki angka 23 tahun.<p>

Tapi, biar menyebalkan begitu, Tiffany adalah satu-satunya teman baik ku. Hanya dia dan aku wanita di ruangan yang di dominasi oleh para pria ini. Aku tidak terlalu pandai bergaul, berbeda dengan Tiffany yang mudah bersosialisasi.

Tiffany sudah lebih dulu bekerja di perusahaan yang menaungi banyak _tittle_ media cetak, elektronik dan _brand_ ternama ini, tepatnya 2,5 tahun sebelum aku direkrut menjadi pegawai. Meski terbilang senior, Tiffany tak pernah bersikap otoriter, berbeda dengan senior lainnya yang kerap menindas ku diawal hari ku bekerja disini.

Bahkan, dia melarang ku untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _Eonnie_ meski usianya terpahut satu tahun diatas ku. Tiffany besar di LA dan tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Aku senang bisa mengenal dan berteman baik dengan gadis cerewet ini.

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>**th ****Floor**

**CEO Room**

_**BRAK!**_

Tak sedetik pun Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang berhambur di atas meja kerjanya. Suara gebrakan pintu—yang tak semestinya terdengar di ruangan milik seorang berkedudukan penting di perusahaan besar ini—tetap tak ia pedulikan. Yunho sudah sangat hafal dengan pelaku penimbul suara keras yang tidak sopan tersebut berasal.

"Jung Yunho! sekarang jelaskan pada ku! Apa maksud mu aku bukan sekertaris mu lagi?!" suara _husky_ itu terdengar menahan emosinya. "Jung Yunho!" sentak Yoochun ketika tak mendapat respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya.

Presdir muda itu menangkat kepalanya dan menatap hambar sekertaris kepercayaannya yang sebentar lagi dipastikan akan gulung tikar dari balik kacamata minusnya.

"Sudah bicaranya? Kau ini berisik sekali." Yunho berujar tenang dan sedetik kemudian kembali fokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras sekali lagi, disusul suara Yoochun yang berseru, "_How dare you_, Jung Yunho! _Shit_!" mengucapkan serapah ala kampung halamannya dengan rahang mengeras. Terkadang Yoochun benar-benar membenci _namja_ yang telah bersahabat sejak lama dengannya itu kalau sifat sialannya sedang kambuh.

"Duduklah, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau sudah bisa berhenti berteriak seperti masa pendemo." Titah Yunho.

"Oh, _damn_!" Yoochun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan sang atasan yang suka sekehendaknya itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengatur gemuruh nafasnya yang terdengar mengenaskan. Ia mendesah frustasi dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tak sampai 5 menit, Yoochun kembali memajukan tubuhnya.

"_Fine, spit it out_! Kenapa kau berkata aku bukan sekertarismu lagi? Kau berniat memecat ku secara sepihak?"

"Ya, memang itu benar." Sahut Yunho memandang Yoochun. Tak terlihat rasa iba sedikitpun dari sorot mata itu.

Yoochun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jung Yunho! Kau tega sekali. Akan ku beri makan apa harang, lala dan song-ee jika kau memecatku?" tanyanya.

Yunho melepas kacamatanya dan bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kau masih mengurus sendiri anjing-anjing itu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak kau titipkan dirumah Ibu mu?" Yunho teringat dengan Ibu Yoochun yang tinggal di Virginia, Amerika Serikat. Pasti anjing-anjing itu lebih bahagia bila diasuh oleh Nyonya Park.

Minggu lalu, Yunho berkunjung ke apartement Yoochun yang lebih mirip kandang babi dan melihat anjing-anjing itu nampak menyedihkan karena majikannya sibuk bekerja dan berkencan dengan banyak wanita.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Yunho! Apartement ku terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali seorang diri."

"Apa kau sedang pamer?"

"Tidak! Memang begitu kenyataannya dan aku kesepian."

"Segeralah cari kekasih dan menikah." _Namja workaholic_ minim ekspresi itu menyahut enteng. Menimbulkan decih meremehkan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau berkata demikian seakan-akan kau sudah menikah, memiliki istri yang luar biasa cantik dan dua orang anak yang lucu dan gemuk-gemuk." Kata Yoochun sarkastik.

Bibir hati Yunho tersungging mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sekertaris sekaligus sabahatnya itu. "Terimakasih. Ku anggap itu doa untuk ku, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud."

"Sudahlah, ini melenceng jauh dari topik! Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" Dengan sekali sentakan Yoochun kembali teringat dengan tujuan awalnya berada di ruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, karena calon istriku yang akan mengantikan posisi mu." Kata Yunho santai sambil memainkan bolpoin dengan ukiran nama perusahannya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Mata sayu Yoochun terbelalak, "Apa?!"

Yunho terkekeh dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian, Yoochun sudah berada dalam lift yang membawanya turun ke lantai 7. Mengembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan. Kepala Yoochun pening bukan main saat Yunho mengutarakan alasan memecatnya.<p>

Pagi ini, dia bertemu dengan malaikat didalam lift atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang menyerupai malaikat. Yunho tertarik sejak pertemuan pertama. Pria dengan kedudukan paling tinggi diperusahaan ini menginginkan wanita itu menjadi sekertarisnya, menggantikan Yoochun.

Sebagai imbalan, Yoochun akan dijadikan kepala cabang di Busan. Sebuah sogokan yang teramat menggiurkan dan itu artinya ia naik jabatan setelah 3 tahun bertahan menjadi sekertaris Presdir muda nan tak terprediksi itu.

Yoochun tidak lantas menyetujuinya. Ia berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu namun si Tuan besar terus mendesaknya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti tumbal disini.

Sesungguhnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Yoochun berat untuk menerima tawaran yang Yunho ajukan—meski sekuat apapun alasannya menolak, Yunho pasti akan tetap mendepaknya jika ia ingin, ingatlah si Jung _stoic_ itu memiliki kuasa. _Well,_ menjadi kepala cabang di Busan. Meninggalkan Seoul dan dia.

_Namja_ berjuluk _cassanova_ itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, kemudian memejamkan mata dan menerimanya dengan pertimbangan yang telah ia pikirkan. Yunho menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah. Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tak Yoochun lihat. Jadi tidak terlalu menyesal ia menerima tawaran ini.

Dan tugas terakhir Yoochun adalah membawa wanita itu kedalam ruangan Yunho. Perdebatan antar dua pria tampan itu kembali terjadi. Yoochun bertanya perihal nama gadis itu dan dengan entengnya Yunho menjawab tidak tau. Lebih memusingkannya lagi Yunho hanya mengatakan jika gadis itu cantik dan bermata bulat.

_What the hell_!

Banyak wanita cantik berhamburan di dalam gedung pencakar langit ini dan semua bentuk mata manusia itu bulat! Bahkan Alien yang ia lihat dalam film sekalipun tak ada yang matanya kotak atau jajar genjang.

Yunho terkadang memang sangat bodoh, tapi tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Akhirnya, Presdir muda itu menyebutkan ciri-ciri pakaian dan warna rambut wanita itu. Yoochun pun mengalah dan berpikir sebaiknya ia mulai bermain dengan instingnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Yoochun. Dia sudah tiba di lantai para _staff_ bagian _editing_ berkeliaran. Yoochun segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditujunya.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th ****Floor**

**Editing Room Staff**

"Minho _Oppa_, laporan ku sudah selesai."

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah letakan saja disitu. Nanti akan ku berikan kepada Hong _Sajangnim_."

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk lalu meletakan map merah tersebut.

"Apa ada yang harus ku kerjakan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain _games_ saja dulu." Balas Minho sedikit berbisik.

Kikikan manis terdengar dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. "Itu saran yang sangat menyenangkan, _Oppa_."

Jaejoong kembali ke mejanya. Saat berpapasan dengan Tiffany—yang terlihat sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya—Jaejoong lantas menggumamkan kata _fighting_ kepada gadis berponi itu. Kembali duduk dengan manis dikursinya. Menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjab menatap lekat ponsel merah mudanya, lantas meraihnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Changmin. Jaejoong tak mengharapkan balasan. Ia tau bila kekasihnya pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. Ahh, membayangkan wajah serius Changmin di depan komputer membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang di sepanjang jalan dan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya. Jaejoong kembali menarikan jemarinya diatas _touchscreen _ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kamera dan membidik pemandangan di depannya. Mengunggah aktivitas pada sosial media sedang _happening_ dan Jaejoong mengikuti perkembangan jaman itu. Kemudian, kembali memutar kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

Tiba-tiba _doe eyes_ Jaejoong terarah pada satu objek dan ia pun terkesiap. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata sayu seorang pria yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Jaejoong tau siapa pria itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sekertaris Presdir Jung disini? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mata bulatnya melirik kearah pria tampan itu sekali lagi. Melihat sekertaris Park sedang berbincang dengan Minho. Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dia? Ahh, tidak mungkin. Jaejoong terkekeh saat menyadari dia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, kenapa sorot mata _namja_ itu seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengendikan bahunya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Lantas, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar komputer dan mulai mengikuti saran _namja_ yang tengah berbincang dengan sekertaris Park saat ini.

* * *

><p>Ku pandang lekat wanita yang menempati meja di dekat jendela. Wanita itu terlihat serius dengan layar komputer di depannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata selera Yunho dalam hal wanita tak pernah berubah. Dia masih menyukai wanita yang terkesan <em>innocent<em> garis wajahnya. Ku akui jika saat ini pilihan Yunho sangatlah tepat. Wajah gadis itu menawan bagaikan boneka _porselain._

Dasar, si Jung manusia gila kerja itu! dapat saja dia menemukan malaikat cantik ditengah kesibukannya.

"Selamat siang, Sekertaris Park. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Choi Minho sudah berdiri di samping ku.

"Oh, Minho-shi." Sontak ku menjabat tangannya. "Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya mampir sejenak setelah dari ruangan sebelah." Aish! alasan ku standar sekali. "Omong-omong, apa anda akan keluar?" tanya ku.

"Ya, hanya ingin memberikan map milik rekan kerja saya kepada Hong _Sajangnim_ sebenarnya." Ku lihat dia sedikit mengangkat map berwarna merah dalam genggamannya.

Mata ku memicing penasaran. Hanya satu map?

"Kenapa hanya satu? Milik siapa?" Akhirnya aku bertanya. Benar-benar tak menyukai basa-basi.

"Ahh, ini milik Kim Jaejoong, wanita yang sedang serius dengan komputernya itu." Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Minho dan _gotcha! _keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada ku— oh, tidak! kepada Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu berkas lainnya hingga terkumpul semua?"

_Namja_ bermata kodok itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, karena itu akan membuatnya setara dengan yang lain, dia memiliki kecepatan bekerja diatas rata-rata."

"Oh," Aku hanya mengangguk.

_O Gee_!

_Perfect_!

Yunho benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang sempurna untuk menggantikan posisi ku.

Aku sedikit heran dengan _namja_ di depan ku ini. Ku pikir dia sudah berubah, maksud ku dia masih saja Choi Minho yang melakukan semua atas keinginannya. Keinginan untuk mengantarkan berkas rekan kerjanya kepada atasan. Dia pikir mengantarkan berkas itu tidak memakan waktu. Jelas itu merugikan 'waktu' bekerjanya sendiri. Tak heran bila dia tidak pernah beranjak dari statusnya sebagai _staff._

Ehh, atau mungkinkah dia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong itu?

Ku lihat wajah cengengesan Minho dari sudut mata ku, "Ayy, apa dia gadis anda, Minho-shi?"

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan, sekertaris Park. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar rekan kerja. Bisa mati ditangan Changmin saya kalau berani merebutnya."

Ku angkat satu alis ku dan memandang penuh tanya Minho yang sedang terkekeh.

Changmin?

"Baiklah, Minho-shi, saya permisi dan biar saya saja yang mengantarkan berkas ini kepada Hong _Sajangnim_. Silahkan, lanjutkan pekerjaan anda." Kata ku mutlak langsung merebut map itu dan beranjak tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutannya.

* * *

><p>Manik mata pria <em>dandy<em> itu tak terpusat pada langkah kakinya sendiri disepanjang lorong kantor. Yoochun terlalu sibuk menatap layar tablet dalam gengaman tangannya yang kini sedang menampilkan profil seseorang. Membaca deretan huruf itu dengan seksama dan melihat sesekali foto seorang gadis cantik yang tersemat disana.

Yoochun segera membuka email_–_nya. Mencari nama Yunho lantas mengirimkan profil seseorang yang ia dapatkan dari bagian HRD kepada atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"_Ayy, zillionaire_!_ You'll have to pay dearly for this_!" gumam Yoochun menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>**th ****Floor**

**CEO Room**

_Drttt… drttt… drttt…_

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel hitamnya yang bergetar. Sebuah email masuk. Ahh, _that wide forehead guy_. Yunho segera membuka pesan elektronik tersebut dan seutas seringai misterius lantas tercetak jelas di paras rupawannya.

"Kim Jaejoong? humm, _I got you!_"

**To Be Continue**

**Jejevan Note :**

**Anyeong~ anyeong~ ketemu lagi sama aku haha… WOW! ngga nyangka akan mendapat respon melebihi ekspektasi ku untuk chapter Prolog yang pendek bukan main. Senangnya jika banyak yang tertarik dengan Adrenaline ^^ jadi makin semangat nulisnya.**

**_Readerdeul,_ kira-kira Jaejoongie bakal diapain sama Yunho saat pertemuan kedua mereka di ruangan Presdir sebagai atasan dan bawahan? XD haha… By the way, Changmin belum muncul ya disini , tunggu kehadirannya di chapter selanjutnya haha…**

**Maaf jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ^^ kritik dan saran diterima asal membangun dan menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sopan. FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jangan dibawa serius, Ok ^^**

**So, mind to review?**

**Thank you~**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**shintaelf || ****shipper89 || ****lipminnie || ****akiramia44 || ****Ai Rin Lee || ****Park July**** || Lee muti || ****cindyshim07 || nur . anna ****. 98 || ****dheaniyuu || ****dienha || ****JonginDO || ****yoon HyunWoon**** || reza || ****cha yeoja hongki || ****nabratz || ****indahjae**** || t || ****OliYunjae || ****Rly . ****Maira-Chan || The Cassiopeia Elite Minority || Uknowken || yunjae9095 || azahra88 || YunjaeDDiction || Najiha Hizaki Anzu || kue manis || uffiejung || Sayuri Jung || micky minaj 9095 || YUNJAEYOOSUMIN5 || Joongiepinkynips || ShinJiWoo920202 || jaenna || rinayunjaerin || bangbangyunjae || GiiCayden || **UknowYunhoTime || **for all guest, followers and favorite.**

**Love yaa!**

**See yaa!**

****© Jejevan**  
><strong>

**_Jakarta, _29 November 2014**

**(My birthday LOL XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wordpress : yunjaejejevan . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya) ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 (Secretly a Wild Bunny)

**Previous Chapter :**

**26th Floor**

**CEO Room.**

_Drttt… drttt… drttt…_

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel hitamnya yang bergetar. Sebuah email masuk. Ahh, _that wide forehead guy_. Yunho segera membuka pesan elektronik tersebut dan seutas seringai misterius lantas tercetak jelas di paras rupawannya.

"Kim Jaejoong? humm, _I got you!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>a YunJae fanfiction presented by © Jejevan<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<em>**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Secretly a Wild Bunny)**

Langkah kaki ku menapak ragu menimbukan suara hentakan ubin dan _high–heels_ yang tak seirama dengan organ jantung ku yang berdegub luar biasa cepat. Ku sentuh dada kiri ku seraya mengatur deru nafas ku.

Sial! Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Semakin banyak aku melangkah, semakin kencang pula laju detak jantung ku. Rasanya ingin ku putar jalur langkah ku hingga berbalik dan menjauh dari sebuah pintu kokoh yang terkesan angkuh sejauh pandangan mata ku.

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dunia ku serasa berputar melawan rotasi yang semestinya. Telpon di atas meja kerja ku berdering dan terdengar suara yang begitu asing di telinga ku.

Permintaannya sungguh mengejutkan! Namun, aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak. Aku di pinta seseorang untuk segera menemui Presdir Jung diruangannya.

A–apa?

K–kenapa?

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya saat itu. Orang tersebut bilang; datang saja, maka kau akan tau untuk apa dia ingin bertemu dengan mu.

Astaga!

Kaki beserta tubuh ku bergeming di depan pintu masuk ruangan paling tak tersentuh itu, seperti terselimuti kabut malam yang dingin menusuk hingga pembulu darah ku membeku.

Gugup, takut dan rasa penasaran seolah melebur jadi satu. Aku mengigit bibir bawah ku, mengangkat perlahan tangan ku dengan pergerakan kaku seperti sebuah _puppet _(wayang)_._

"Ahh, Nona Kim, kau sudah tiba rupanya."

Aku tersentak. Ku tolehkan wajah ku dan mendapati seorang pria bermata sayu telah tersenyum ramah kearah ku. Urung niat ku untuk membuka pintu itu.

"_A–annyenghaseo_, sekertaris Park." Aku membungkuk dan memberinya salam. Dia—Park Yoochun—orang yang tadi menelpon ku dan meminta ku untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan bahasa formal.

"Maaf, aku menyuruh mu datang lewat telpon, padahal tadi aku ke ruangan mu." Ucapnya diselingi tawa renyah. Aku bisa melihat lesung manis di pipi kirinya.

"_Gwaenchanayeo_." Ku balas senyum sekertaris Park. Senyuman pria ini teduh sekali. Sedikit mengurangi kegamangan ku. Hanya sedikit, selebihnya sama saja. Huh, menyebalkan.

Sekertaris Park menyentuh pundak ku, "Mari, Nona Kim, ku temani masuk. Tidak usah terlalu gugup, Presdir Jung tidak mengigit kok, hanya terkadang suka menerkam."

_Mwoya_? Ku bulatkan kedua mata ku. A–apa katanya? Apakah _namja_ ini sedang berusaha menghibur ku? Aku yakin dia menyadari keresahan ku yang berlebihan. Tapi, kalimat apa barusan? Oh! terimakasih banyak Park Yoochun! Kau menambah dua kali lipat perasaan cemas ku.

* * *

><p><strong>26th Floor<strong>

**CEO Room**

Yoochun mengetuk pintu ruang Presdir muda itu sebanyak tiga kali dengan pelan, lantas meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Silahkan, Nona Kim." Dengan _gentle_ Yoochun mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Menjulurkan tangannya persis memperlakukan seorang putri raja.

"_Khamshamnida, _sekertaris Park." Sahut gadis cantik itu merasa sungkan.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk—disusul Yoochun dari belakang. Dua langkah pertama gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba terhenti kala mata bulatnya menyisir seisi ruang bernuansa hitam dan putih tersebut. Begitu terpana melihat isi ruangan itu. _Gosh_! Inikah ruang kerja orang nomer satu di Jung Corporation?

Kursi empuk dengan _high level backrest_ atau sandaran tinggi yang terhalang meja kerja dihiasi berbagai macam benda-benda modern diatasnya. Sebuah globe mini, komputer beserta laptop, berkas-berkas, sampai hiasan antik nampak terjajar rapih disana. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku tebal menutupi sebagian sisi kiri ruangan.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan _doe eyes_–nya berkali-kali. Dinding kaca yang berada persis di belakang meja sang Presdir muda menjadi latar yang mendominasi ruang mewah ini. Di pojok kiri terdapat satu set sofa berwarna _jet_ atau hitam pekat berbahan dasar _oscar_ yang seakan memanggilnya untuk berbaring atau sekedar duduk disana. _Aigo_! pasti nyaman sekali.

"Selamat siang, Presdir Jung." Suara _husky_ itu kontan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. "Saya kemari bersama Nona Kim, karyawan yang ingin anda temui."

Yunho bergumam singkat tanpa menjeda sejenak kegiatannya membolak-balik kertas dalam map.

"_Geurae,_ sekarang anda boleh keluar, Park Yoochun." Terdengar jawaban acuh dari atasannya.

Kening laki-laki asal Virginia itu berkerut samar seraya menatap datar sang Presdir muda nan menyebalkan. 'Cih, masih saja dia bersikap sok di depan gadis incarannya. Bahkan, kata terima kasih pun tak ia ucapkan. Dasar!' Gerutu Yoochun dalam hati—meski dia sudah sangat hafal akan watak Yunho.

"Baiklah, Presdir Jung. Saya permisi." Yoochun membungkuk hormat. Sekesal apapun dia dengan Yunho, pria _stoic_ itu tetaplah atasannya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut.

Yoochun menjadi teramat geram sekarang. Mengepalkan satu tangan seraya menatap tajam kearah Yunho, "_Eat shit and die, man_!" Tak peduli lagi jika pria itu adalah pemilik gedung yang tengah dipijaknya.

Yunho tersenyum samar mendengar kalimat kasar yang Yoochun ucapkan.

"_He's suck a fuckhead_!_ Good luck, Mrs. Beautiful Kim_."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya semenjak kata '_beautiful'_ itu terlontar dari mulut manis si _playboy_ pemilik suara _husky_ tersebut. Memicingkan mata musangnya melihat Yoochun sudah melemparkan _smile attack_–nya kepada Jaejoong dan melesat pergi. Bibir hati Yunho hanya tersungging sinis mendapati sang sahabat nampak sedang membalasnya dengan cara membuatnya cemburu.

"Anda tidak duduk Nona Kim?"

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menatap pria yang masih nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Dia baru sadar bila tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan ini. "Ahh, _ne. Khamshamnida, _Presdir Jung."

Jaejoong lantas mendudukan dirinya pada satu kursi—dari dua kursi—yang berada di sana. Memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, namun tak jua menemukannya.

Ya Tuhan! Nyata kah yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Jaejoong—dia tengah berhadapan dengan pemimpin berjuluk predator dunia bisnis dan kini mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

* * *

><p>Aku melihat jelas saat pria rupawan itu melepas kacamata— minusnya? Gerakan Presdir Jung teramat elegan seolah dia sudah terlatih sejak lahir. Jantung ku kembali menggila. Ku akui jika feromon pria ini luar biasa.<p>

Astaga! Kenapa hal sekecil itu bisa berdampak amat besar bagi ku?! Maksud ku saat dia melepas kacamatanya nafas ku seperti berhenti selama tiga sampai lima detik. Bahkan, aku tak pernah merasa begini ketika bersama kekasih ku—Changminnie ku.

Tidak! ini tak berarti apapun. Semua wajar karena Jung Yunho seorang Presdir dan status keluarganya berperan besar di negri ini. Jika Tiffany berkata wajah ku pucat setelah bertemu dengannya—tadi pagi—di dalam lift, hal itu juga sangat wajar. Kini aku berhadapan dengannya, hanya berdua di ruangannya dan merasa bila aliran darah ku membeku dan wajah ku membiru, hal itu juga teramat wajar. Ku pikir, semua orang akan sama seperti ku, kecuali— _well,_ Park Yoochun. Hubungan mereka bukan sebatas atasan dan bawahan, ku rasa.

* * *

><p>"Kim Jaejoong," Yunho melafalkan nama wanita itu penuh penekanan. "<em>Staff editing<em> dan bergabung dengan Jung Corporation sejak 6 bulan yang lalu." tambahnya membaca sebuah kertas yang memuat profil dan riwayat hidup wanita cantik di depannya.

"_Ne_, Presdir Jung." Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Mengigil dengan udara sekitar yang mendadak berubah sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Apa anda tau siapa pria yang barusan keluar dari ruangan ini?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong membuat gadis cantik itu terkesiap.

Mata kecoklatan yang benar-benar coklat, mata yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun yang ditatapnya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa seperti terserang penyakit langka dan itulah yang kini tengah Jaejoong rasakan.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Park Yoochun, sekertaris anda."

"Benar, dan apa anda tau jika saya baru saja memecatnya?"

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong kontan membelalak dan mulutnya membentuk bundaran kecil, "_Mwoya_— ahh, _mianhae_, Presdir Jung, saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu." balas si boneka hidup mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga sulit terlihat jika yang barusan tak lain seulas senyuman. Dua kali Yunho melihat ekspresi terkejut wanita itu, dan dia selalu menyukainya. Terlihat lucu, menggemaskan dan seksi.

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit. Dia sungguh tak mengerti kemana arah perbincangan ini. Segalanya masih tergambar abu-abu hingga menimbulkan opsi-opsi tak menentu dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong masih ingat betul dengan senyum tulus Yoochun beberapa saat lalu. _Waeyeo_? Kenapa wajah teduh _namja_ manis itu tak menunjukan indikasi jikalau dirinya baru saja dipecat.

"Park Yoochun bukan lagi sekertaris saya. Dia telah ditempatkan sebagai kepala cabang di Busan." Jelas Yunho lekas menghapus beribu pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam otak Jaejoong.

Belum! semuanya belum terjawab. Lantas, untuk apa pria tampan pemegang kuasa tertinggi ini memanggil Jaejoong secara pribadi ke ruangannya— oh! Jangan bilang!

"Dan, Nona Kim, tujuan saya memanggil anda kemari adalah… untuk menawarkan anda posisi kosong sebagai sekertaris saya, menggantikan Park Yoochun."

Gadis itu tersentak, "A–apa?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat lebih nyata. Benar-benar tontonan gratis yang menyenangkan melihat reaksi menggemaskan wanita bermata bulat itu.

"M–maaf sebelumnya jika pertanyaan saya lancang, Presdir Jung. Tapi, mengapa? Maksud saya, saya hanyalah karyawan biasa, bahkan masih sangat baru, belum ada satu tahun saya bergabung dengan perusahaan yang anda pimpin."

"Apa anda berniat untuk menolak tawaran besar ini?" tanya Yunho mulai berspekulasi.

"Tidak— _aniya_, _aniya_, hanya saja, ini semua terlalu mengejutkan." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali bersuara, "Saya membutuhkan penjelasan yang konkrit, Presdir."

"Bagus, berarti anda bersedia menerima tawaran ini, Nona Kim." Kata Yunho mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka mulut, Presdir tampan itu cepat-cepat berkata, "Penjelasannya mudah saja, Nona Kim, saya menyukai kecepatan dan ketelitian anda dalam bekerja. Sebelumnya, Yoochun telah mengajukan beberapa nama—salah satunya anda—untuk menggantikan posisinya, dia tak mungkin merekomendasikan sembarang nama, dan saya telah mengawasi anda sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Dusta Yunho dengan apik serta menyelimutinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi hingga si lawan bicara tak dapat menyadari kebohongannya.

"Anda pantas menempati posisi ini, Nona Kim."

Wanita berwajah boneka itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Seketika tak bisa berkutik saat ditatap seperti itu. Mematung seperti _mannequin_ cantik yang terpajang di etalase toko. Bola mata serupa mutiara hitam milik Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Tak mampu terfokus kepada satu titik. _Zone out_! Ia kehilangan semua kosentrasi.

A–apa? Menjadi sekertaris Presdir Jung? CEO Jung Corporation? Pemimpin muda yang tak lain merupakan generasi ke-empat keluarga Jung—kaum_borjuis_ Korea Selatan. _Zillionaire_.

_Hoy shit_! Bahkan, Jaejoong tak memiliki kemampuan cukup untuk berkhayal menempati posisi tersebut. Tidak. Tujuan awalnya begitu standar, bekerja di kantor sebagai karyawan biasa dengan gaji 3 juta _won_ per-bulan. Setidaknya cukup untuk biaya hidup dirinya di kota mahal—Seoul, membeli pakaian ber-_merk_ meski diskon dan mengirim uang rutin setiap bulan ke Gongju untuk uang saku adik semata wayangnya.

Uang yang Jaejoong kirim sepenuhnya diperuntukan untuk si cadel Sehun—_namdongsaeng–_nya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menegah atas—tidak untuk kedua orangtuanya karena mereka melarang dan sudah cukup kaya dengan mengelola sebuah rumah makan beserta dua cabangnya. Hanya bisnis kecil-kecilan. Jaejoong tidak terlahir dari keluarga miskin, hanya saja tidak sekaya _namja_ beraura angkuh di depannya.

"Masih ragu?" tanya Yunho menyadari raut bimbang wanita cantik itu.

"Jujur saja… ya, Presdir Jung." Jaejoong tidak ingin menutup-nutupi apapun. Ia merasa tak normal dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Segalanya terlalu mendadak.

Bibir hati Yunho tersungging satu sudut seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam laci mejanya. Menyeret kertas tersebut tepat kehadapan Jaejoong. "Bacalah,"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk patuh. Dibaca dan ditela'ahnya pelan-pelan deretan huruf pada kontrak kerja tersebut. _Well_, sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh, tapi mendekati paragraf terakhir atau lebih tepatnya _part_ yang membahas perihal _salary_ mendadak _doe eyes_ Jaejoong melebar dan mengerjab berulang kali. _Omo_! Apakah matanya sedang membohongi dirinya? Nominal yang tertera disana sama dengan sepuluh kali lipat gajinya sebagai _staff_.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum, "Mulai kapan saya akan bekerja, Presdir?"

Bibir hati Yunho menyeringai licik. Bagus, si kelinci kecil telah tergiur umpan yang diberikan oleh sang srigala.

"Hari ini, tepatnya setelah jam makan siang, apa kau keberatan, Nona Kim? Dan ahh… sebaiknya kita memang tidak menggunakan bahasa formal agar komunikasi yang terjalin antara aku dan sekertaris baru ku ini terasa lebih akrab." Yunho tersenyum, untuk menegaskan maksudnya, ia pun langsung menyebut dirinya dengan 'aku'.

_Mwoya_? Menggunakan bahasa informal? Agar terasa lebih akrab? Apa Presdir muda ini memiliki kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya, pikir Jaejoong konyol. Huh, ikuti sajalah.

"Maaf, presdir Jung. Tapi, tidak kah ini terlalu cepat? Bahkan sa— ahh… aku belum merapihkan meja kerja dan—"

"Biar aku permudah, Nona Kim." Sela Yunho memotong sepihak perkataan Jaejoong hingga bibir _cherry_ gadis cantik itu mencebil sebal.

"Hari ini kau hanya perlu terlibat perbincangan dengan mantan sekertaris ku, Park Yoochun, mengenai pekerjaannya yang melibatkan semua jadwal-jadwal ku. Dengan begitu, kau sudah siap menempati ruang baru yang berada tepat di depan ruangan ku lusa nanti." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Karena besok hari libur, maka kau bisa beristirahat sepuasnya sebelum hari kerja datang dan akan menjadi hari baru yang melelahkan untuk mu, Nona Kim." Imbuhnya mencondongkan tubuh dan menatap lekat paras menawan dan mata indah itu.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan saliva ketika Yunho seolah tengah menantangnya. Kemudian, mengangguk dengan cepat, "Saya mengerti, Presdir Jung."

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat—setelah Jaejoong membubuhkan tandatangan di atas kontrak kerja tersebut. Ia sudah terikat.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Nona Kim Jaejoong." Yunho melemparkan senyum lebar yang Jaejoong yakini hanya sekedar formalitas penunjang.

"_Ne_, Presdir Jung." Gadis bersurai _almond_ itu sedikit meringis saat tangannya di remat kuat oleh Presdir muda itu. Tak berpikir apapun, mungkin memang begitu cara para petinggi memulai kerjasamanya.

"Ahh, Nona Kim, ada satu hal yang hampir saja aku lupakan." Yunho beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri—diam.

Jaejoong mengurut keningnya. Sedetik kemudian mata indahnya terpejam sesaat tatkala wangi parfum Presdir tampan itu melewati indera penciumannya. Ahh, aroma citrus, kayu dan mint membaur menjadi satu, menciptakan aroma lain yang menyenangkan untuk di hirup.

"Aku memiliki standar berpakaian untuk sekertaris wanita."

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Mengerjapkan mata besarnya—polos. Tak mengerti dengan kalimat sang Presdir barusan. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Yunho tetap menatap Jaejoong sementara gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajah menatap ke arah lain.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang kala hembusan hangat menerpa tekuk lehernya. Pria itu berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong meneliti penampilannya, dan kini sudah berpindah kesampingnya. Memutar tubuh ramping Jaejoong dengan sekali hentakan. Menelusuri performanya dari atas sampai bawah.

Gadis pemilik wajah lembut itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap punya keberanian untuk tetap menghadapi pria tak terduga ini. Ia takut kakinya tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho berjongkok dan menyentuh ujung rok hitamnya, "Hanya boleh memakai _skirt_ 20 cm di atas lutut." Yunho mendongak dan menatap mata bulat gadis itu. Lantas kembali berdiri. Mengangkat satu alis sembari memperhatikan pakaian wanita pencuri hatinya. "Dan…"

**_SRAK!_**

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang. Ia ingin berteriak, namun entah mengapa suaranya seperti tersendat diujung lidah. Mata bulatnya terbelalak tak percaya saat Presdir muda itu membuka tiga kancing pertama kemejanya dengan lihai sehingga payudara sintalnya menyembul seketika.

Yunho berdehem, jelas mengulur waktu, "Tadinya aku hanya ingin berkata bila sekertaris wanita ku harus mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit_ well…_ terbuka dan pas di tubuhnya. Melekat, kau mengerti maksudku? Tapi, nampaknya aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik di sini. Sebuah _tattoo_, humm?"

Jaejoong terperanjat dan memucat mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas yang mendadak tercekat di dada. "Saya akan segera menemui Park _Sajangnim_. Permisi, Presdir Jung." Katanya pelan segera berlalu dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Ia sungguh tergesa, bahkan belum sempat mengancingkan kembali kemeja terbukanya dan hanya ia tutupi seadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bibir hati itu menyungging. Keindahan yang mencengangkan. Yunho sungguh-sungguh terpesona. Mendadak teringat kembali dengan kesan pertamanya saat melihat gadis cantik itu. Lugu. Tidak! Dia memiliki sisi gelap, semua manusia memiliki itu, dan sisi liar yang membuat Yunho penasaran. Akhirnya pria itu mendapatkan sebuah stimulus baru yang akan memacu adrenalin.

"_Secretly a wild bunny_, eoh?" gumamnya menjilat bibir bawahnya. "_Gosh_! _She drives me crazy_! _She really turns me on_!"

* * *

><p><em>You're already in my radius.<em>

_My eyes are already a pair of binoculars_

_You're special, my adrenaline_

_I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

* * *

><p><strong>1st Floor<strong>

**Cafetaria**

"Apa! Uhuk… _omona_! uhuk… ya ampun Jaejoongie tolong tepuk punggung ku uhuk…" Tiffany meletakan gelas _orange juice_–nya ke atas meja dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri hingga lidahnya terjulur keluar. Ia tersedak.

Jaejoong berdesis, "Neo oba hajima, Fany-ahh (Jangan bersikap berlebihan, Fany-ahh)" Serunya sambil memajukan tubuh dan menepuk punggung Tiffany yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Kau terlihat seperti ikan badut yang bertemu daratan." Imbuh Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Tiffany menatap sebal temannya namun tetap menerima botol berisi air mineral yang disodorkan oleh gadis cantik itu. Meneguknya dengan brutal kemudian membersihkan sekitar mulutnya dengan tiga lembar _tissue._

"Hey, Jaejoongie! Kau berkomentar jika aku berlebihan, lalu apa kau tidak terkejut dengan permintaan Presdir tampan itu, huh?"

"Tidak, aku bisa saja." Jelas dia berbohong. Jaejoong menopang dagunya, mengetuk-ngetukkan kelima jarinya pada permukaan meja sembari mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling Cafetaria. "Changmin kenapa lama sekali." Bergumam dengan _cherry lips_ yang mengerucut.

Tiffany mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan, "Dasar pembual!"

"_Yaa_!"

"Teruslah menyuruh mulutmu untuk mengelak, aku bisa membaca hanya dari mata besar mu."

Sungguh, dia benar-benar gemas dengan Jaejoong yang seringkali berupaya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tiffany cukup peka, hanya dengan melihat sorot mata bulat itu, isi hatinya sudah tergambar jelas.

"_Jeongmal_? Apa kau seorang cenayang?" mata bening Jaejoong memicing.

"_Ani_, aku ini sekertaris Presdir Jung yang baru." Goda Tiffany.

"_Stop it_!"

"_Never_!"

_Pouty _imut itu semakin terpantri jelas. Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajah—menghindari—seringai jahil Tiffany. Boneka hidup itu baru saja menceritakan peristiwa mengejutkan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu kepada Tiffany dan sukses membuat si _yeoja_-serba-ingin-tahu itu menunjukan reaksi yang mengandung majas _hiperbola_. Berteriak dengan mata yang hampir melompat keluar dan tersedak dengan tidak cantik.

_But, well,_ Jaejoong masih cukup sadar untuk tidak menceritakan semua kejadian tersebut. Tentu 'peristwa-tanda-kutip' yang terjadi di dalam ruangan Presdir muda irit bicara itu tak ia beritahukan kepada Tiffany. _Gosh_! Bisa gawat jika gadis cerewet itu mengetahuinya. Terkadang mulut Tiffany sulit dikontrol. Maka Jaejoong berhenti saat dia dan Presdir tampan itu berjabatan tangan.

"_Yaa_! Jaejoongie,"

"Humm?"

"Kau menerima tawaran itu setelah melihat jumlah _salary_–nya?"

Jaejoong menatap Tiffany dengan satu alis terangkat, kemudian mengangguk.

Tiffany berdecak, "_Aigo_! _Kkumkkae_! Presdir Jung pasti berpikir kau ini wanita matrealistis."

Gadis itu tersenyum masam, "Aku tidak peduli." Sahutnya acuh.

"Aish, _jinjja_! Kau ini." Tiffany mencebil.

Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Menyesap _vanilla latte–_nya seraya menerawang kejadian dalam ruangan di lantai 26. Teringat kembali menit-menit terakhir sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan milik Presdir tampan itu serta perangainya. Astaga, bukankah itu termasuk bentuk pelecehan? Bodoh! Mengapa Jaejoong hanya diam saja?! Bahkan, dia pergi tanpa melakukan apapun.

Biasanya, gadis cantik itu tak segan mengeluarkan jurus karate dasar—yang ia pelajari ketika masih menjadi anggota karate di High School–nya—saat bertemu pria kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan, dia tak pernah membiarkan kekasihnya sendiri berbuat terlalu jauh. _Gosh_! Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Membatalkan kontrak kerja? Aish, itu mustahil. Dia bisa dituntut. Memperkirakan kemenangan untuk dirinya hanya 1% dan 99% untuk Jung Yunho mengingat harta keluarganya yang Jaejoong yakini tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan.

_Nan eottokhae_? Apa dia harus tetap menjalaninya? Tapi, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika _namja_ berkuasa nan angkuh itu tidak akan berbuat lebih. Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir _cherry_ itu.

"_Well, well, your prince is coming_," Tiffany berucap kala matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok jangkung yang kian mendekat. "Apa aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum kau usir?

"_Mwoya_? Kapan aku pernah mengusirmu? Aku tak keberatan jika kau tetap disini." Balas Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kearah Tiffany. Dia sibuk melambaikan tangan pada Changmin—_namja _yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Tiffany mendecih, "Bukan kau, tapi kekasih mu,"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja menyuruh ku untuk tetap disini agar aku dapat menyaksikan _romance drama_ yang akan kalian perankan sebentar lagi ya? Oh, tidak! Terimakasih banyak, Jaejoongie!"

Tiffany hendak beranjak namun Jaejoong menahannya, "_Eonnie_~ tetaplah disini, kita kembali ke ruangan bersama, _otte_?" balas Jaejoong mulai menunjukan _bunny eyes_–nya.

"_Ige mwoya_? Kau lupa, eoh? Ruangan kita sudah berbeda, Jaejoongie, dan aish… aku sudah kebal dengan tatapan memelas mu. Jadi, hentikan! _Jja~_ _annyeong_!"

Tiffany beranjak, membawa serta makan siangnya menuju meja lain. Jaejoong melihat temannya itu sudah bergabung dengan karyawan lain di meja dekat _counter_ makanan. Gadis pemilik _eye smile_ itu mudah sekali bergaul, membuat Jaejoong terkadang merasa iri.

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoongie," _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut kala sebuket _pink rose_ menyambut pandangan matanya. "Bunga ini untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku."

"_Omona_!" seru Jaejoong seraya menerimanya, "Terimakasih, Changminnie." Mendekatkan hidung runcingnya pada kumpulan _pink rose _itu dengan senyum yang kian mengembang.

"Aku berjanji akan menabung untuk membeli mobil baru agar kejadian seperti tadi pagi tidak terulang kembali." Ucap Changmin terdengar tulus. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna. "Aish, aku benar-benar seorang kekasih yang payah ya." Tambahnya diselingi tawa paksa.

Bibir ranum Jaejoong mengulas senyum tipis, "Menabung memang penting. Tapi, naik _taxi_ tidak seburuk itu, perjalanan pagi ku menyenangkan karena _taxi_ yang kau pesankan memutar lagu favorit ku."

"_Jinjjayeo_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, lalu menoleh dan menatap _intens_ wajah tampan yang terkesan kekanakan itu, "Changminnie," menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, _arra_?" Titah Jaejoong mencubit pipi Changmin.

Perlakuan Jaejoong justru menyentuh hati _namja_ tampan itu. Senyum Changmin semakin tak dapat ditahan. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong, lalu menatap lekat-lekat kekasih cantiknya yang sedang memainkan kelopak-kelopak indah berwarna merah muda pemberiannya. Tanpa sadar Changmin ikut tersenyum menatap pemandangan yang lebih indah dari buket bunga itu.

Gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenalnya. Masih tertanam lekat dalam ingatan Changmin kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan oleh gadis cantik ini ketika Changmin menyatakan cintanya; "Jika kau memacari ku hanya untuk seks, sebaiknya kau cari wanita lain."

_Aigo_! Changmin seperti terkena serangan jantung kala itu. Tapi, tak sedikit pun dia merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Jaejoong. Tujuannya memang bukan untuk seks, lalu untuk apa dia harus tersinggung atau marah? Changmin benar-benar mencintai seniornya itu. Dia bersyukur dapat memiliki Jaejoong_. She's so special, and she's makes Changmin feel so special._

Jaejoong menoleh dan memicingkan mata bulatnya saat memergoki Changmin tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum bodoh, "Kenapa terus menatap ku?"

"Tidak, hanya heran saja, kenapa kau cantik sekali, humm?"

"Ayy, kau belajar menggombal dimana, eoh? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, tanyakan saja pada Ibu dan Ayah ku."

"Aish, aku benar-benar mencintai gadis cantik ini." Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan mesra.

"_Omo_! Selera mu bagus sekali, Changminnie."

Changmin terkekeh menampilkan _mismatch eyes_–nya seraya mengacak rambut _almond_ Jaejoong.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Tiffany _Nuna_ pindah?"

"Iri karena kau dan aku sudah tiga tahun bersama tapi dia masih saja sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong asal seraya tertawa ringan.

"Pengertian sekali."

"Changminnie,"

"Ya,"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Changmin mengulum senyum, "Tumben sekali meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

"Aku serius, Changminnie!"

"_Ne, ne,_ katakan saja, aku hanya bercanda." Sahutnya menusuk-nusuk pipi lembut Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

"Itu— humm… sebenarnya aku baru saja menandatangani kontrak kerja."

"Kau baru saja memperpanjang kontrak kerja mu? Itu bagus."

"_Ani,_"

"Lantas?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Changmin dan berkata, "Bukan memperpanjang kontrak kerja, tapi menandatangani kontrak kerja baru sebagai humm… sebagai sekertaris Presdir Jung."

Mata _onyx_ Changmin melebar, "Benarkah?!"

"_Ne_, maaf 'kan aku karena baru memberitahu mu, bahkan aku tidak meminta pendapat mu sebelum aku menyetujui kontrak itu." Jaejoong berujar lirih seraya menatap Changmin. Menelisik reaksi seperti apa yang kiranya akan ditunjukan oleh _namjachingu_–nya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, humm? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, itu sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa. Aku sungguh senang, Jaejoongie." Senyum Changmin melebar bangga.

Kalimat yang Changmin ucapkan barusan langsung membuat dada Jaejoong terasa lebih ringan. "Sungguh? Kau tidak marah?" kembali bertanya untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Changminnie." Bibir _plump_ berwarna _pink_ itu mengulas senyum manis.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Jaejoongie."

Mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu. "_Waeyo_?"

"Aku bisa meleleh."

Jaejoong merona dan mendesis jengah, "Aish, jangan terlalu banyak membaca novel remaja, Changminnie! Itu mempengaruhi kinerja otak mu."

"Menyentuhnya saja tidak pernah, aku hanya sedang berkata jujur kepada kekasih ku."

"Begitukah? Apa aku lebih cantik dari idolamu Han Ga In?"

"Tentu saja." Tukas Changmin mengangguk-angguk menggemaskan.

"Jaejoongie, _baegopheuda _(aku lapar). Aku ingin menangih _yangnyeom tongdak _yang telah kau janjikan."

"Apa makhluk imut di dalam perut mu sudah menggelar konser, eoh?" goda Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perut kekar Changmin.

"Begitulah."

Jaejoong membuka kotak bekal berukuran lumayan besar yang telah ia siapkan sejak jam 5 pagi dan memberikan Changmin satu pasang—dari dua pasang sumpit. Mata _onyx namja_ tinggi itu nampak berbinar secerah lampu _halogen_ melihat isi kotak tersebut. Tidak hanya _yangnyeom tongdak_—makanan berbahan dasar ayam itu—tapi juga ada telur gulung, cumi tepung dan sayuran. _Lucky bitch_! Memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_ yang ahli di dapur adalah yang terbaik.

"Selamat makan," seru Changmin penuh semangat.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk menyumpit. Melihat _namja_ tinggi itu makan sungguh menyenangkan. Wajah kekananakannya tak bedanya dengan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Namun, jika sudah berbicara serius, dia benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang mempesona. _Aigo_!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Jaejoong's House<strong>

**21.39 KST**

Kaki jenjang gadis cantik itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju meja rias. Dipandanginya dirinya di depan cermin. Jaejoong memejamkan mata _doe_–nya sesaat seraya berterimakasih kepada kedua orangtuanya, berkat mereka dia terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Menyudahi kegiatan err… anehnya itu, lalu beralih mengambil sebuah _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Meminimalisir kemungkinan sakit kepala esok hari karena mencuci rambut dimalam hari.

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat suara ketukan pintu yang tidak sabaran terdengar begitu nyata. Keningnya berkerut. Apakah itu Changmin? Baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka berpisah. Setelah jam kerja berakhir, dua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berkencan di _mall_ terdekat, hanya makan _ice cream_ namun terkesan manis. _Omo_! Apa Changmin kembali karena sudah merindukannya lagi?

Jaejoong terkikik geli membayangkan itu, lantas menonaktifkan dan menaruh alat pengering rambut modern tersebut dan beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

Alis Jaejoong menaut sempurna, "_Nuguseyeo_?" tanyanya melihat seorang wanita yang tak di kenalnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"_Yaa_! rumah mu sangat kecil tapi kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?!" hardik gadis asing itu.

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak sempurna. "_Ige Mwoya_?"

Mata sipit gadis itu menatap Jaejoong—yang hanya mengenakan _red tank top_ dan _black hot pants_—dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai. Iris matanya menyorot detail membuat Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman.

"Kaki mu bagus, pinggang mu juga ramping, perutmu rata, bokong mu lumayan dan payudara mu besar. Tak heran jika Yunho _Oppa_ menjadikan mu sekertaris barunya. Aish, merepotkan sekali. Minggir! Aku mau masuk, jika kau memiliki pertanyaan, sebaiknya nanti saja, aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi santapan nyamuk disini."

_Yeoja_ asing itu masuk kedalam rumah mungil Jaejoong tanpa meminta persetujuan pemiliknya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

**To Be Continue**

**Jejevan Note :**

Hayooo~ kira-kira siapa yeoja asing itu? gampang banget jawabanya hehe… Alurnya memang sengaja dibuat sedikit lambat ya, kedepannya kemungkinan di buat sedikit cepat ^^ Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, semoga ngga bosen ya T,T please appreciate it :)

Maaf jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ^^ kritik dan saran diterima asal membangun dan menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sopan. FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jangan dibawa serius, Ok ^^

**Q & A :**

**Q :** Kenapa ngga pakai _namja_ lain saja buat saingan Yunho?

**A : **Karena sudah lama aku memang ingin membuat ff YunJaeMin yang ceritanya triangle love gitu ^^

**Q :** Gimana nasib Changmin?

**A :** Masih menjadi misteri(?) XD haha…

**Q :** Nantinya Changmin ada couple–nya ngga?

**A :** Kemungkinan besar ada, tapi belum bisa memastikan siapa. Maunya siapa?

**Q :** Jaejoong benar-benar innocent ngga sih?

**A :** Sudah bisa ditebak lewat chapter ini ;)

**So, mind to review?**

**Thank you~**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Ny cho evil || shanzec || yoon HyunWoon || Park July || CuteCat88 || akiramia44 || zoldyk || shintaelf || peachpetals || YunjaeDDiction || Ai Rin Lee || Lee Muti || Cherry-sshi || dheaniyuu || jaeromone || ClouDyRyeoRez || azahra88 || shipper89 || aismamangkona || Sayuri Jung || yunjae9095 || micky minaj 9095 || lipminnie || YUNJAEYOOSUMIN5 || Joongiepinkynips || The Cassiopeia Elite Minority || jaenna || ShinJiWoo920202 || my yunjaechun || t || pokemon || mrspark6002 || Jyuly || kue manis || rinayunjaerina || rillakumalover || jongindoi || cha yeoja hongki || Rly . C . JaeKyu || yanie || Jung Bear Yunjae || bangbangyunjae || **Park FaRo || GiiCayden ||** **UknowYunhoTime || mimin || **for all guest, followers and favorite.**

**Love yaa!**

**See yaa!**

****© Jejevan**  
><strong>

**Jakarta, 12 Desember 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Wordpress : yunjaejejevan . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya) ^^<strong>


End file.
